Quotes of Warcraft III/Human Alliance
Human Alliance Human Peasant Ready *"Ready to work!" What *"Yes, me lord?" *"What is it?" *"More work?" *"What?" Yes *"Right now." *"Yes, me lord." *"Alright." *"Off I go, then!" Attack *"I guess I can" *"If you want." *"No one else available… ." *"That's it. I'm dead." War cry *"Yaaah." Pissed *"You're the king? Well, I didn't vote for you." (A reference to Monty Python and the Holy Grail.) *"We found a witch! May we burn her?" (Another reference to Monty Python.) *"Help! Help! I'm being repressed!" (Also a reference to Monty Python and the Holy Grail.) *"A horse kicked me once. It hurt." (And yet another!) *"D'oh!" (A reference to Homer of The Simpsons.) Human Footman Ready *"Ready for action." What *"Orders?" *"What do you need?" *"Yes, my liege?" *"Say the word." Yes *"Aye, my lord." *"On my way." *"Right." *"Of course." Attack *"Let me at them!" *"Attack!" *"To arms!" War cry *"For Lordaeron!" Pissed *"Don't ask, don't tell." *"Grab your sword and fight the Horde." (A play on the World War I recruitment slogan, "Grab your gun and fight the Hun!") *"Uncle Lothar wants YOU." (A play on the US Military recruitment slogan "Uncle Sam wants YOU.") *"'Tis only a flesh wound!" (A reference to Monty Python and the Holy Grail.) Dwarven Rifleman Ready *"Locked and loaded." What *"Aye, sir?" *"Ya have a target?" *"I'm your shooter." *"What do you need?" Yes *"Okay." *"I'll take care of it." *"Time to go." *"Aye." Attack *"Fire!" *"I've got the beast in my sights." *"Take that you sod!" *"Shoot to kill!" War cry *"For Ironforge." Pissed *"[http://en.wikiquote.org/wiki/Army_of_Darkness This… is… my boomstick!]" *"Where's me drink?" *"I can't shoot straight unless I've had a pint!" *"Ah, there's me drink. Get in mah belly!" (A reference to Austin Powers 2.) *"Guns don't kill people, I do! Haha!" (Reference to UHF; a play on NRA's slogan.) *"Don't shoot shoot shoot that thing at me." (Reference to the song "Add It Up" by The Violent Femmes.) *"I shot the sheriff, and the deputy, and your wee doggie, too!" *"You'll take me blunderbuss when you pry it from my cold, dead hands!" (Another slogan for gun rights advocates.) Human Knight Ready *"I await your command." What *"Sire?" *"Your honor?" *"Command me!" *"Yes, my lord?" Yes *"At once." *"For the king." *"Absolutely." *"I swear it." Attack *"For the king!" *"Have at thee!"('thee' means 'you') *"To the death!" War cry *"For honor, for freedom!" Pissed *"My favorite color is blue! No, yellow… !" (Monty Python and the Holy Grail) *"Victory for Lordaeron! (helmet falls shut)" (Monty Python) *"Dost thou speak unto me?" *"By the gods you're annoying!" *"I never say 'Ni'!" (yet more Monty Python!) *"Damn helmet, can't seem to get this thing… (sigh)" (Possibly a reference to Dark Helmet from Spaceballs.) Elven Priest Ready *"I come to cleanse this land." What *"What ails you?" *"Yes my friend?" *"Is my aid required?" *"Is someone injured? Yes *"Begone, spawn of darkness!"(dispel) *"Be well!"(heal) *"Of course!" *"I am your servant!" *"As you wish." *"Right away." Attack *"Now feel my wrath!" *"By the power of the Light, burn!" *"Begone, spawn of darkness!" War cry *"For the memory of Quel'thalas!" Pissed *"Scalpel, sponge, magic wand!" *"There is peace and serenity within the Light." (Quote from the movie Poltergeist.) *"Clear! (defibrillator charge)" (Same as the Medic unit in Starcraft.) *"Cross over children! Cross over into the Light!" (Poltergeist) *"I have been chosen by the big metal hand in the sky!" (A reference to Toy Story, and the fact that the Alliance cursor is a gauntlet.) *"Side effects may include: dry mouth, nausea, vomiting, water retention, painful rectal itch, hallucination, dementia, psychosis, coma, death, and halitosis. Magic is not for everyone. Consult your doctor before use." Elven Sorceress Ready *"The flows of magic are whimsical today." What *"Do you require aid human?" *"This better be good." *"Help me help you." *"What'll it be, hotshot?" *"Kick down sparky." Yes *"If you insist." *"What a good idea." *"It's about time." *"Once again, it's up to the Elves." Attack *"Your wish is my command!" *"Now victory shall be ours!" *"Without delay." War cry *"For the Alliance!" Pissed *"Click me baby, one more time." *(Reference to Britney Speares song "Baby One More Time" *"Maybe you should get a strategy guide." *"I don't remember casting Slow on you." *"You don't get out much do you?" *"Let's chat on Battle.net sometime." *"For the End of the World spell, press Control-Alt-Delete." Blood Elf Spellbreaker Ready *"I smell magic in the air." What *"I thirst for magic." *"Be quick; time is mana." *"The blood elves await." *"Get on with it." Yes *"I'll handle it." *"Easily done." *"Watch and learn." *"Leave it to me."(very similar to the cheat code "leafittome") *"Very clever." Attack *"For Quel'thalas!" *"It's come to this!" *"Your magic is mine!" War cry *"Endirina-dor(?) Highborne!" Pissed *"I'm a magic man. I got magic hands." (The song "Magic Man" by Heart) *"I never stole any buffs, I got receipts for everything!" *"I smell magic in the air. Or maybe barbecue." *"I stole your precious." (A reference to Gollum from The Lord of the Rings) *"Yeah, you can get a nickel for boosting Starfall, but jacking Heal's a ten-day stint in county. Now lifting Faerie Fire, they just let you go for for that — it's not even worth the paperwork. But Reincarnation, man! That'll get you life!" Blood Elf Dragonhawk Ready *"Glory to the Blood elves." What *"Prepare to fly." *"What is it?" *"Be quick, human!" *"My powers are ready." *"Where must we fly?" Yes *"I fly." *"The sky is mine." *"Winds guide me." *"Clear the skies." Attack *"Strike!" *"Choke on this this!" *"Accept the pain!" *"They shall all burn!" *"No retreat!" War cry *"My fury is unleashed!" Pissed *"Permission to buzz the tower." (Top Gun) *"I'll hit the brakes, he'll fly right by." (Top Gun) *"Tell Blizzard I'd make a great action figure." *"That's right, pal…adin, I am dangerous." (Top Gun) *"Get that filthy cursor away from me." *"We're currently hovering at a comfortable altitude of 15 feet." *''(goat bleats)'' "What's a mountain goat doing up here? (explosion) (The Far Side) *''(a man screams)'' "Drop the villager, drop it, drop it." (the dragonhawk drops villager) High Elf Dragonhawk Ready *"Glory to the High Elves." What *"Battle awaits." *"Be quick human." *"My powers are ready." Yes *"The sky is mine." *"Winds, guide me." *"Ride like the wind." Attack *"Nowhere to hide!" *"Cower knave!" *"Ride the Lighting!" War cry *"For Quel'thalas, for victory!" Pissed *"I shall ride my bird to victory." *"I don't use my lance a lot." *"Tell Blizzard I'd make a great action figure." *"I'm going for an even bigger role in the Expansion pack!" *"We're currently hovering at a comfortable altitude of 15 feet." Mortar Team Ready *"MORTAR COMBAT!" What *"Let's get to fighting." *"Where do you want us?" *"Show us a target." *"Hello!" Yes *"Gatta go." "Me too." *"Move your arse." *"You made the right choice." "It's on." *"Come on, shorty." "On our way." *"We'll do it in a jiffy." *"Mobile." Attack *"This battle is over!" *"Eat mortar!" "Eat lead!" *"They're dead!" *"Hey, you! Catch!" *"Eat hot death!" War cry *(both) "For Khaz Modan!" Pissed *"It's you and me, pal." "We've got the synergy." (possibly referring to the cheat synergy) *"I'm TNT!" "I'm dynamite!" (The song "TNT" by AC/DC) *"We must defeat the dwarves!" "Ugh… we are the dwarves!" "Oh.." *"You've got a chip on your shoulder" "Hmm, yes, and a bit of fish, too." (idiom; pun) *"And that's how baby dwarves are made!" (older dwarf is squeamish) *"Clearly, Tassadar has failed us! You must not!" (A reference to Starcraft, said by Aldaris in the briefing of the first Protoss mission) *"What's that?" "Get yer finger outta that bunghole!" *POP* *(Humming) "Burnin' lootin', bombin' shootin'!" (Reference to "Warriors of Genghis Khan" by "Bad News") *"Take this, you bastard! *BOOM*" Flying Machine/Gnomish Gyrocopter Ready *"We have lift off." What *"How you doing?" *"What's the flight plan?" *"Where to?" *"OK to go." *"Oh, it's you." Yes *"Roger Wilco" *"Will do, Commander." *"Approaching the sound barrier." *"Watch it over there." *"They'll never hear me coming!" (clunking noises) (A reference to StarCraft) Attack *"This bomb's for you!" (pun on "This Bud's For You," an advertising slogan for a popular brand of American beer) *"I've got tone!" (Top Gun, reference to missile lock-on) *"Death!" *"Take it!" War cry *"Off to the wild blue yonder!" Pissed *"(whistling sound) Whoops, I dropped something. *BOOM*" *"(determined) Stay on target." (Star Wars) *"I'd rather be flying! Uh… oh." *"You can be my wingman anytime." (Top Gun) *"Pilot to bombardier." "Bombardier here, go ahead pilot." (The Dambusters) *"I will now demonstrate the Doppler Effect." (Spoken in 'Doppler-ese') "Doppler." *"(dreadfully) There's… something… on… the wing!" (A reference to a Twilight Zone short) *"I'm on a different 'plane' of existence. Get it? 'Plane'?" Dying *"They came from behind!" (A Reference to Star Wars.) Gryphon Rider Ready *"It's hammer time!" What *"Ya can count on me." *"Aye, sir?" *"I'm your dwarf." *"I'll do what it takes." *"Ach?" Yes *"Ach, count me in." *"You're the boss." *"Ne problem." *"That's great." *"To the skies." Attack *"Death comes for ye." *"For victory!" *"By Muradin's beard!" War cry *"For Khaz Modan!" Pissed *"Judge me by my size, do you?" (Yoda's line from Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back) *"It's not the size of the hammer that counts, it's how ye wield it!" *"Someone gave me the bird!" (pun) *"This Warhammer cost me 40k!" (Reference to Warhammer 40,000) *"Half of this beast is endangered, but the other half is danger!" Captain *"I am ready." *"What is your wish?" *"How may I serve?" *"I'm honoured." *"I'll do my best!" *"For Lordaeron!" *"Foul beast!" *"For King Terenas!" *"I should have been a farmer like my father wanted." *"Lousy pay, constant danger.." *"Well, at least I get to hobnob with royalty" (A unit you only command when doing the human campaign with Prince Arthas.) Blood Elf Engineer *"I'm on the job." *"You're interrupting my calculations!" *"I'll have it up in no time." *"Two plus three times four… what do you want?!" *"No, no, no! Not like that! Let me do it." *"That's not in the blueprints." *"How did that get approved?" *"You want me to do what?" *"An elf would have thought of something better." *"Yes yes, I'm already on it." *"Probability of success: Zero." *"I'll level you!" *"Look, I'm an engineer, my time is valuable." *"Why don't you bother someone else with your incessant clicking." *"If it's really that urgent, why don't you do it yourself?" *"It's simple. Just take the hydraulic phase shift emulator, and attach it to the transdimensional photon particle emitter. Bam! New tower." *"'I'll have it up in no time.' is an official term of the United Blood Elf Engineers' Union. It should not be interpreted as a reasonable estimation of the actual time it will take to complete a task in any way, shape, or form." *"Hmm… tower defense… No, that's a silly idea– it would never work!" (parody of the popularity of tower defense maps on Battle.net. Also they build towers in a tower defense mission.) Paladin *"I live to serve all believers." *"What would you ask of me?" *"I am not afraid." *"Let me face the peril." (Monty Python and the Holy Grail) *"At your call." *"As you wish." *"For honour." *"For my people." *"It shall be done." *"Justice will be served!" *"Defending your name!" *"Strike with great vengeance!" *"In Lightbringer's name, have at thee!" *"It's hammer time!" *"I want to be your "sledge hammer". *"Touch me not—I am chaste!" (Monty Python and the Holy Grail) *"No? Is that your final answer?" (Who Wants To Be a Millionaire) *"I have bad brethren." *"Is that a sword? Luxury! Is that a horse? Sloth! Is that a helmet? Vanity!" (Monty Python's Flying Circus, the Spanish Inquisition) Archmage *"This had better be worth it!" *"You require my assistance." *"What is it now?" *"Get on with it" *"Well?" *"I can hardly wait." *"Perfect." *"Whatever." *"Fine." *"To battle!" *"For glory!" *(chants a spell) *"Don't you have a strategy?" *"For Dalaran!" *"Your prattle begins to annoy me." *"You'd best stay clear of me, or I'll turn you into a mindless sheep!"(Reference to the Sorceress spell "Polymorph" which turns enemies into sheep) *"I don't waste my magic on just anything. (horse chortles)" Mountain King *"Alright? Who wants some?" *"Aye? *"Wait 'till you see me in action." *"Give me something to do." *"Hmm? *"Brilliant." *"I'm coming through" *"Move it" *"Haul them away." *"To arms!" *"Death comes for ye!" *"I'll run him through!" *"What's this?!" *"For Khaz Modan!" *"Could you put some bonus points in my drinking skills?" (Reference to the Dungeons & Dragons skill sheet) *"Any fish and chip shops around here?" *"I think it's time for a nippy sweety." *"What the bloody hell are you playing at?" *"There's nothing more motivating than fighting with a bad hangover!" *"Where's the pub?" *"Let's get pissed!" (line from So I Married An Axe Murderer) Blood Mage *"Burning to avenge." *"Do you see something?" *"Evil is near." *"I'm here, mortal." *"This prattle bores me." *"For my people." *"For now." *"Ah, child's play." *"I'll incinerate them!" *"For Quel'thalas!" *"They shall burn!" *"By the blood of the High Born!" *"The blood of the High Born is my birthright." *"The ghosts of Quel'thalas cry out for vengeance." *"I find your insolence… disturbing." (Star Wars) *"If you don't master your anger, your anger will master you... I should know." (Mystery Men) *'Blood Mage': "Hi, my name is Roy. I'm a magic addict." Group: "Hi Roy." (parody of Alcoholics Anonymous) *"My blood cries out for the vengeance of my people's blood, which can only be repaid with at least twice as much blood! Or maybe three times as much blood! Like if you went to hell, and it was full of blood, and that blood was on fire, and it was raining blood, then maybe that would be enough blood! Eh… but probably not." Prince Arthas of Lordaeron You no longer need to sacrifice for your people. You no longer need to bear the weight of your crown. I have taken care of everything. Succeeding you, father! This kingdom shall fall, and from the ashes shall arrise a new order that will shake the very foundations of the world! *"The Light is my strength." *"Is there danger?" *"I stand for the Light." *"I'm here to help." *"Justice shall be done." *"Of course." *"Certainly." *"A sound plan." *"For honour." *"Foul knave!" *"Betrayer of the Light!" *"You are past redemption!" *"For my father the King!" *"Feel my wrath!" *"Justice has come!" *"For Lordaeron!" *"It isn't easy being a prince." *"I will bring honor to my father and my kingdom." *"Light, guide my path." *"Light, give me strength." *"I should be in command." *"I know what I'm doing." *"There's no need to bow." Muradin Bronzebeard *"What's happening?" *"I'm ready and waiting." *"You're kinda slow for a human, aren't ya?" *"Let's get moving." *"That's more like it." *"Let's get it on." *"Let's do this." *"It's hammer time!" *"For Khaz Modan!" *"For the Bronzebeards!" *"Take this, you bastard!" *"Spears, blood, booze and thunder!" *"My older brother Magni is king of the dwarves." *"My younger brother Brann is a renowned explorer." *"If I didn't kick so much ass, I'd feel a tad awkward." *"I'll play your game, you rogue." (SNL Celebrity Jeopardy! Reference) *"I'll take 'The Rapist' for 500." (SNL Celebrity Jeopardy!, mispronouncing 'therapist') *"I'm on to you, Trebek!" (SNL Celebrity Jeopardy!) *"(laughs) Come on, you nancy boy!" (SNL Celebrity Jeopardy!) *"You wanna get the undead? I'll tell you how to get the undead. One of their men pulls a knife, your man pulls a gun. They send your man to the hospital, you send their man to the morgue. That's how you get the undead." (The Untouchables; it should also be noted that this and the quotes above are all associated with Sean Connery.) *"Is that the best you can do?" *"I've met gnomes who are tougher than you." Jaina Proudmoore *"I can help." *"That's curious." *"Shhh… I'm trying to think here." *"What's the plan?" *"Sounds good." *"I'll check it out." *"Sounds interesting." *"I'll take care of it." *"I hate resorting to violence!" *"You asked for it!" *"For Dalaran!" *"I'm no warrior." *"All I ever wanted to do was study." *"The currents of magic are in upheaval." *"I pray my father is safe." *"Things are starting to get a little weird." Lord Garithos *"Humanity will rise again." *"Well, what are you waiting for?" *"Humanity is in peril!" *"I hate working with these… people." *"We humans have to stick together." *"It's about time." *"Yes yes I'm on it." *"Suits my purposes." *"Right." *"Ah, at last." *"Let justice fall!" *"Die, mongrels!" *"Inhuman beast!" *"In memory of Terenas!" *"These inhuman dogs must be slain." *"The lesser races must be purged from the kingdom." *"The only good non-human is a dead non-human." *"If you want something done right, leave it to a human." *"We humans have to stick together." *"Never trust an elf!" (Reference to the film The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring) Uther the Lightbringer *"I'm here." *"Do not fear." *"The light is with us." *"We shall not falter." *"Right." *"Very wise." *"For the Light." *"By my Honor." *"For Lordaeron!" *"For the Silver Hand!" *"Light curse you!" *"For King Terenas!" *"I getting too old for this." *"As if the Orcs weren't enough…" *"My church is the field of battle." *"My strength is the Holy Light." *"Come then, shadowspawn." *"I am the hammer of justice." Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider *"I'm waiting." *"I feel edgy." *"What's the hold up?" *"My people must be avenged." *"We should move soon." *"I sense something elusive." *"It shall be done." *"Outstanding." *"I'll do my best." *"My pleasure." *"Very good." *"By fire be purged!" *"Vengeance!" *"This is too easy!" *"Nothing of my homeland remains, but ash and sorrow." *"My hunger for magic is clouding my judgment." *"All I feel is hate and rage." *"The Alliance has failed my people." Sylvanas Windrunner (Hero - Ranger) What *"I've got no time for games." *"I have a land to defend." *"We elves are not easy prey." *"You dare threaten me." War cry *"For Quel'thalas!" Pissed *"I'm the Ranger General of this land." *"I can hit a bird in the air, flying." *"None may threaten the Elflands." *"You'll regret ever entering my forests." *"Come taste the wrath of the Elves." Category:Lore Category:Warcraft III Human Alliance